In order to help reduce latency between communications with several transmitting stations, some multicarrier communication stations may desire to receive communications from several transmitting stations concurrently. One difficulty with concurrently receiving multiple spatial streams from different transmitting stations is that each transmitting station uses a different oscillator for generating carrier frequencies: Because the oscillators are not synchronized, each carrier frequency may have a different carrier frequency offset that should be compensated for in the receiving station. Furthermore, the channel between each transmitting station and the receiving station may also exhibit different channel characteristics which should also be taken into account by the receiving station.